The Unexpected Arrival
by Chocoangel
Summary: Miyu discloses a piece of news which leaves Kanata in a state of absolute shock and FEAR…
1. Miyu discloses, Kanata reacts

**Title: The Unexpected Arrival**

**Genre: Romance/**

**Disclaimer: Daa!Daa!Daa! Is the sole property of Mika Kawamura. But 'The Unexpected Arrival' belongs to the author…**

**Summary: Miyu discloses a piece of news which leaves Kanata in a state of absolute shock and FEAR…**

**AUTHOR'S notes:-**

Hello guys and girls. I am so so so glad because I received so much support for my last story. This is my third fanfic now. Still be liberal on me and keep up the support… Thanks and do drop in an "improvement suggestion" review…

THANK YOU…

_**The Unexpected Arrival…**_

_Begins here…_

**Chapter One: Miyu Discloses, Kanata reacts…**

Throughout the twenty-eight years of his life, Kanata had gotten to know exactly how it felt to be afraid. As a child he had grown up in perpetual fear of being all alone, but he had developed a tough skin so that he wouldn't let it affect him. His schooling had landed him in some pretty nerve wracking situations – especially after the Miyu Kouzuki had entered his life – but again he never let that get to him. Once he had graduated, Kanata had followed a career in the research which had resulted in him being made to deal with head spinning problems and experiments, but he could always deal with them. Kanata was a man who always prided himself on being one who never let fear override his common sense or stand in the way of what he wanted.

Or at least, most of the time it didn't.

"W-What?" Kanata stammered, his mind reeling. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears and the palms of his hands had broken out in a terrified sweat. His mouth had gone dry and his entire body was trembling as panic began to get a firm grip on his mind.

"I'm pregnant," Miyu repeated, though more nervously than she had said it the first time. She had been thrilled when she had realized she was with his child, but she had seen the blood drain out of her husband's face as soon as she had uttered those three words and even as she sat beside him on the couch in their elegant temple located in the beautiful and scenic city of Heiomachi, she could see the panic start to seep into his amber eyes. And when she saw that, she felt the joy about her new condition start to dampen.

Kanata let out a deep, shuttering breath and ran a nervous hand through his brunette hair, trying his hardest to hide from his wife just how badly it was shaking. Swallowing, Kanata found his voice and struggled to keep it even. "You sure?"

"Yes," Miyu nodded, feeling very uncertain of herself. She could remember Christine telling her and the others how Nozomu had reacted when she had first told him when she was pregnant. Nozomu had apparently cried out in pure delight, scooping her up in his arms and spinning her around, laughing and kissing her blissfully coupled with a shower of elegant pink roses. But there was no such joy on Kanata's face. "I did a home pregnancy test and when that came back positive, I went to the doctors to confirm it."

"And that was today?" questioned Kanata hoping against hopes that Miyu would make fun of his expression and tell that she was just joking.

Not that Kanata had any experience with babies. There is Nozomu's daughter, Rose, who squeals with delight at the very sight of her Uncle 'Anata'. With Rose Kanata could at least part with sometime or the other but with his kid, he couldn't do that, right?

"Yes," Miyu nodded again after observing Kanata's strange expressions. An awkward silence fell over the couple and neither of them seemed willing to break it. Miyu was too shy and uncertain to try and voice the concerned thoughts that were flashing about her head, and Kanata was too close to the verge of freaking out so he didn't dare open his mouth. His skill with words really hadn't improved that much since high school and experience had taught him that it was usually best to keep his mouth shut in tense emotional situation since he had a strong tendency to say the wrong thing. Throughout Miyu's stay in the temple in the past, Kanata got so nervous around that he ended up saddening her every time just like today. Kanata knew Miyu's love for babies but his strange behavior had reasons he didn't want to reveal…

But as each second dragged by, Miyu's need to know just what her husband was thinking grew till it got to the point where she couldn't take it any longer. "Kanata? Are . . . Are you okay with this?"

Overcome with uneasiness, Kanata got to his feet and started to pace in front of the couch like a caged animal. "I don't know," he finally confessed. "This is a pretty big step."

"I know it is, but I think it's one we're ready for," Miyu told him with an encouraging smile. "I mean, we're adults, we're married, we're financially sound and most importantly, we're in love. I think that we're ready for this."

"Maybe, but I . . . I . . ." Kanata trailed off, not sure how he had intended to finish that sentence when he started it. Actually he wanted to say, "We aren't ready. Just you are, I am not."

"Kanata," Miyu cooed gently, getting to her feet and moving over to wrap her arms around his toned body in order to stop his pacing and maybe get him to open up to her. "Please, tell me what you're thinking. Are you . . . Are you even the least bit excited about this baby?"

Kanata physically flinched at the 'B' word and he knew that Miyu would have felt it. But his body and mind was still reeling from the news and this lack of composer was bound to lead to him messing this up.

"I-I don't know," Kanata stammered for a second time. "It's just . . . I-I . . . Are you sure it's mine?"

As soon as the words left his lips, Kanata knew he had made a mistake as he accused Miyu of something that Miyu would even think of in her wildest of nightmares. Miyu went ridged and before her husband had a chance to say one word, she mustered up all her hurt, anger and strength to slap him hard across the face. It was a powerful and well aimed punch and Kanata was forced to take a step backwards due to the sheer force of it. And when he saw the tears of hurt and anger gathering in his beloved's eyes, he would have welcomed a million more hits just like it.

"How dare you," Miyu hissed, her entire body shaking in rage. "How dare you even suggest such a thing? Ever since the time I have met you, you were the only one I ever had eyes for and after being together for over ten years you dare to accuse me of being unfaithful?"

"Miyu, I –"

"You jerk!" Miyu seethed, unwilling to let him talk his way out of this one. "You total jerk! I am not the unfaithful one; YOU ARE… who went like some sick minion behind that image seeking Akira… I was the one pushed away…"

Kanata flinched at her words, but he didn't try to defend himself against them. Even after all these years, Kanata still felt guilty and ashamed about his stupid ways and of not believing Miyu about Akira and her selfish motives which is why Miyu never brought it up. Unless, of course, she really wanted to hurt him.

"I can't believe you! You're still the jerk you were in high school!" Miyu spat, turning on heel and storming towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Kanata asked as he moved to stop her leaving, but when she looked back at him and he saw her free flowing tears and her furious emerald eyes, he wisely stopped his pursuit.

"I'm going to Nanami's place" Miyu informed him, her hand on the door knob to the front door and her voice dripping with acid. "And don't you dare try and follow me."

Slam!!

Kanata flinched again as the slamming door echoed around their now empty home, and for the first time in a long time, Kanata had doubts whether his relationship with Miyu was going to survive…

**Author's notes:-**

Ok folks, I am back with this silly idea. I just was too confused with this one. I hope you all like it…

Do drop in a review that may improve my story writing or maybe the story too…

An Advance THANK YOU to all those who read, reviewed …

THANKS…

I'll try to update next week…

Until then take care of yourself…


	2. The advice

**Title: The Unexpected Arrival**

**Disclaimer: Daa!Daa!Daa! Is the sole property of Mika Kawamura. But 'The Unexpected Arrival' belongs to the author…**

**Summary: Miyu discloses a piece of news which leaves Kanata in a state of absolute shock…**

**AUTHOR'S notes:-**

Hello guys and girls. So many reviews!!! I was so thrilled to see so much support. And just for this story, consider that Miyu and Kanata never nurtured baby Ruu, and that Miyu never came to stay at the temple to stay. She and Kanata were just class-mates… also I am having no Wanya in the story…

THANK YOU…

_**The Unexpected Arrival…**_

_Begins here…_

_**Recap:**_

"_I'm pregnant," Miyu repeated_

"_W-What?" Kanata stammered, his mind reeling._

"_I-I don't know," Kanata stammered for a second time. "It's just . . . I-I . . . Are you sure it's mine?"_

"_Where are you going?" Kanata asked as he moved to stop her leaving, but when she looked back at him and he saw her free flowing tears and her furious emerald eyes, he wisely stopped his pursuit._

"_I'm going to Nanami's place" Miyu informed him, her hand on the door knob to the front door and her voice dripping with acid. "And don't you dare try and follow me."_

_Slam!!_

_Kanata flinched again as the slamming door echoed around their now empty home, and for the first time in a long time, Kanata had doubts whether his relationship with Miyu was going to survive…_

**Chapter Two: The advice…**

"I don't know how you always get yourself into these messes," Nozomu commented calmly when Kanata had finished telling him what had happened earlier that night.

"It's a special talent," Kanata mumbled, his head resting on the work bench that he was sitting at.

After Miyu had stormed out on him, Kanata had stood staring at his front door for an unknown amount of time, trying to digest what had just happened. The new information his wife had just given him still wasn't settling well with him, so as soon as he was able to break himself out of his trance, Kanata had headed straight for Nozomu and Christine's place to seek the calm, non-judgmental advice. Christine had been out when Kanata had shown up, which Kanata was more than fine with. He had grown to adore Christine over the years, so he really hated it whenever he saw even the slightest flicker of disappointment in her amethyst eyes. Nozomu, however, was used to Kanata's disappointments.

Kanata had found his friend on the roof of his palace like house. Nozomu and Christine castle had private access to the roof so they had transformed it to their own private garden. The glasshouse, which housed Christine's special and newly sprouted plants as well as Nozomu's special rose buds, also doubled as an outdoor art studio for Nozomu, who spent as many hours locked away in the greenhouse as he did in his larger art studio that they had in their room. Despite the fact that the sun had already set, Nozomu was still working on one of his newest paintings. But after years of painting while Christine worked with her, no their plants, Nozomu had learnt how to focus on what he was painting and hold a conversation at the same time.

"I don't know why you're freaking out about this," Nozomu said, cleaning one of his paintbrushes on a rag. "Parenthood can be scary, but I think it's the best thing Christine and I have ever done."

"Yeah, but that's you and Christine," Kanata reminded him, lifting his head off of Christine's work bench. One of her pet who was sitting next to Kanata staring at him with wide eyes reached across with one of its furry paw and patted him on the back in a comforting manner, cooing in a strange animal language that Kanata didn't understand, but he got the message anyway. "Miyu and I aren't that perfect. Nothing ever goes smoothly for us and I know it's all because of me."

"Kanata, wallowing in self-pity never helped anyone."

"I'm not wallowing in anything but the truth," Kanata said bluntly and he honestly believed it. His relationship with Miyu had never run smoothly. It had started off with him jerking her around and pushing her away to the point where he got her enraged to such a high point. And that was all before they were officially a couple. It had taken Kanata years to break out of his old habits of keeping everyone at a distance and bottling up his emotions, and even now he still had tendencies to slip back into them.

"Well, there's another truth I know of; the fact that you love Miyu and you don't want to lose her. Isn't that why you asked her to marry you?"

"Argh, don't remind me of that night," Kanata groaned, burying his face in his arms again. The night Kanata proposed to Miyu was a legendary story that their friends were never tired of hearing, though Kanata hated it whenever someone told it because to him, all it did was highlight what a massive screw up he was.

The night had been well thought out since it had taken several months for him to work up the courage to even set a date for the proposal let alone ask her. He wasn't the 'flaunt-it-honey' type. He was completely plain, simple and scared of emotional stuff kind of guy.

It seemed simple enough. Kanata would take her to a dinner and show in the Heiomachi central park and ask her over dessert while one of her favorite orchestras performed on an outdoor stage. But Kanata, being who he was, had made some stupid comment that Miyu took offense too over their main course, resulting in her walking out on their date halfway through the night. She was so angry at him that she had locked her house from inside; windows and all, when he followed her home. Kanata ended up messing out his proposal. He then ran to a florist and asked him to shell out as many lilies he can from his shop and send them to Miyu's address at the very moment. He paid triple the original amount for the plain lilies and it was worth it as Miyu had dropped the lock out immediately and had opened the door to find a sheepish looking Kanata on her doorstep with a velvet ring case in his hand.

Everyone had howled with mirth when Miyu had told them the story of what had happened that night. Nanami had actually slapped Kanata for his stupid comments but actually collapsed onto the ground as she was laughing so hard, gasping out between deep breathes and giggles how that was 'so typical Kanata and Miyu'. Kanata could remember that comment vividly because it had made him feel very troubled and uneasy.

Were fights and mistakes really typical Kanata and Miyu?

Their wedding day had not gone any smoother. Kanata, overcome with nerves and fear of commitment, had seriously contemplated bolting for it. It was Santa who had suggest that Kanata have a small drink of whiskey to try and calm his nerves and for a time it seemed to work. But when his friends failed to watch a freaked out Kanata as closely as they should have, they soon found themselves with a half empty bottle of whiskey and a smashed groom who was due at the altar in a matter of minutes. Luckily, Christine had some sobering formula at home and had stepped in to clean up their mess, or else the heroes would have had a whole bunch of women hunting them down with the intent to maim them.

( A/N: I know the sobering thing sounds absurd but I had no choice)

"I think you're being foolish," Nozomu said, putting his paintbrushes away for the night.

"I agree," a voice said from somewhere amongst Christine's plants and from out of the foliage stepped Santa.

"Is Miyu at your place?" Kanata asked as Santa made his way over to the other two men, treading carefully so he didn't step on any of Christine's plants. Santa nodded and Kanata really wasn't surprised to hear that. Every time Miyu and he had a fight that resulted in her storming out on him, she'd always run to Nanami's for a 'we hate Kanata' bitch session. This happened more times that Kanata cared to admit, but he and Santa had adapted a routine that worked to Kanata's benefit. Santa would hang around long enough to hear Miyu's side of the fight and why she was so upset and then he'd report to Kanata so that they could try and figure out a way to patch things up with her. Kanata hated to admit that he relied on these little bits of information, but as long as it kept Miyu with him he was willing to go through with it. "How is she?"

"Upset and I really can't blame her," Santa told his friend bluntly. "'Are you sure it's mine'? Are you kidding? What possessed you to even ask that?"

"Do you have any reason to suspect that it wouldn't be?" Nozomu asked seriously.

"No," Kanata answered without hesitation. He knew that Miyu loved him ever since high school and there was absolutely no chance that she would ever betray him like that. "I just . . . I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"Then why ask?"

"Because . . . Because . . ." Kanata stammered, pulling at his hair. Sighing deeply, Kanata stared at the bench in front of him. He couldn't look at his friends while he said this. "Because I'm a complete and total screw up. Every good or important thing in my life I end up messing up. I don't even know why Miyu's been with me as long as she has after all the times I've let her down. Everything just goes wrong for me."

"And that's why you're so freaked out?" Santa asked, sliding in to sit beside Kanata at Christine's work bench. "Because you're afraid of messing it up?"

"What if it's hereditary?" Kanata pondered. "What if I screw this kid's entire life just because it has my genes?"

"I don't think it works that way."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I won't mess it up some other way. I mean, let's face it; my family does not exactly have a good track record in this particular field. What if I accidentally . . . hurt it?"

"Kanata, as a parent, you're always going to be afraid that you'll hurt the baby. That's a given," Nozomu assured his friend. "But you can't let a little bit of fear stand in the way of something as wonderful and rewarding as having a child. As a parent myself, I promise you that no matter how terrifying it might seem, it's all totally worth it."

"Really?" Kanata asked, hoping that what Nozomu was saying was true.

"Of course. I was a nervous wreck when Christine first told me she was pregnant, but when I held that little girl in my arms for the first time, I fell in love with her. And to be honest, now I can't picture my life without her," Nozomu confessed, smiling a warm, soft smile at the memory. "The things that seem scary and hard are usually the things that you value and love most."

Kanata let his friends' words sink in, but his face still looked rather trouble and there was still a trace of panic in violet eyes. Santa was going to comment on it, but before he could say a word, a tiny, long haired figure dressed in a pink frilly frock came running into the glasshouse with a delighted squeal. Not slowing despite the risk of all the potted plants and vines that covered the floor, the little girl ran over to Nozomu and wrapped her little arms around his legs, a bright smile beaming up at him.

"Daddy!!"

**Author's notes:-**

Ok folks, I am back… I am sorry for the short chapter but if I try making a big story, I tend to mess up heavily with the grammar…

I hope you all liked this chappie…

Do drop in a review that may improve my story writing or maybe the story too…

An Advance THANK YOU to all those who read, reviewed…

THANKS…

I'll try to update next week…

Until then take care of yourself…

P.s. to **ufobaby lover**: thnx and here's your update...


	3. The encounter

**Title: The Unexpected Arrival**

**Disclaimer: Daa!Daa!Daa! Is the sole property of Mika Kawamura. But 'The Unexpected Arrival' belongs to the author…**

**Summary: Miyu discloses a piece of news which leaves Kanata in a state of absolute shock…**

**AUTHOR'S notes:-**

Hello guys and girls. Again so many reviews!!! I was so thrilled to see so much support. Sorry for the delay… now read on…

THANK YOU…

_**The Unexpected Arrival…**_

_Begins here…_

_**Recap:**_

"_I don't know why you're freaking out about this," Nozomu said, cleaning one of his paintbrushes on a rag. "Parenthood can be scary, but I think it's the best thing Christine and I have ever done."_

"_Kanata, wallowing in self-pity never helped anyone."_

_Were fights and mistakes really typical Kanata and Miyu?_

"_Is Miyu at your place?" Kanata asked as Santa made his way over to the other two men, treading carefully so he didn't step on any of Christine's plants._

"_Upset and I really can't blame her," Santa told his friend bluntly. "'Are you sure it's mine'? Are you kidding? What possessed you to even ask that?"_

"_Do you have any reason to suspect that it wouldn't be?" Nozomu asked seriously_

"_What if it's hereditary?" Kanata pondered. "What if I screw this kid's entire life just because it has my genes?"_

"_Daddy!!"_

**Chapter Three: The encounter…**

"There's my favorite girl," Nozomu cooed, lifting his daughter up into his arms and hugging her tightly. She had been out much later than her normal bed time tonight, because Christine had wanted to take her to see the beautiful starry night near the lake-side like her mother had done to her when she was the same age, which is why Nozomu had agreed to stay home to give them some private mother-daughter time. The Starry sight only occurred on clear nights and was a breath-taking display when the rare stardust would spread around the vast horizon. The lake-side had spread over the years to cover several acres so it was really a sight to behold. It also had a special place in Christine's heart because, not only was the stardust setting, one of her favorite sights, but it had also been the place where Nozomu had proposed to her.

"Did you have fun tonight?" inquires Nozomu.

"Uh-huh. They were so pretty," the little girl told him in her gorgeous little voice of hers. At three years old, the child was absolutely adorable. Her hair was light blonde and very long, and her amethyst eyes always glowed with happiness. Christine and Nozomu had called her Rose, and even at a young age, everyone could tell that she had inherited the kind and loving nature of her parents.

"And now it's time for bed," a sweet voice said from the door to the glasshouse, and the three men look over to see the always lovely Christine standing there with a soft smile on her face as she watched her husband with their daughter. Her smile didn't fade when she shifted her gaze off her family to the two other men who were sitting at her work bench. "Hello. I didn't know you two would be here."

"It all kind of happened spontaneously," Nozomu informed his wife.

"Oh, okay," Christine said. Whether or not she could tell that Kanata was there seeking refuge from another fight with Miyu – which she most probably did since this had happened several times in the past – Christine showed no outwards signs of judgment or even curiosity. She was just the same sweet, caring person that she was in high school. "Will you be staying the night?"

"No, I better get back before Nanami decides that all men are useless and change the locks," Santa grinned.

(A/N: Nanami and Santa are a thing, just for this story)

"I should get going too," Kanata mumbled.

"You sure?" Nozomu asked, shifting Rose's weight in his arms.

"Yeah," Kanata answered simply. He knew it was unlikely, but he wanted to be there in case Miyu came home. He really needed to talk to her. And also he needed some time alone to think.

"Well, you know you're welcome here anytime," Christine reminded them. Kanata grunted in response, getting up off the stool so he could begin his journey back to his town house in Heiomachi. In Nozomu's arms, Rose started to squirm until her father put her down. As soon as her feet touched the ground, the little girl dashed through the greenhouse and threw her arms around Kanata's leg.

"Bye Uncle 'Anata," she gushed. Even though she had quite an impressive vocabulary for a three year old, she had never been able to put the K on the start of Kanata's name. Not that Kanata really cared. Rose was cute enough to get away with anything. "I love you."

Kanata's shoulders shifted tensely for a second but he forced himself to regain control in front of the others. He was a lot better with dealing with intimate emotions than he was in high school, but Rose timing couldn't have been more difficult for him. Here was one child telling him how much she loved him while he still wasn't sure about the idea of having his own. It was enough to make his brain start to hurt. As stressed as he was, however, he did not want to upset Rose after she had had such a fantastic night at the Lake. Forcing a soft smile, Kanata gently patted her blonde head. "Love you too, little one. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Kay!" Rose squealed, squeezing his leg again. And with that, Kanata left for home where he would spend a sleepless night running things over in his mind.

Kanata never felt completely at ease in his own home whenever Miyu wasn't there. Their town house was nowhere near as extensive or vast as the palace Nozomu and Christine shared, but whenever Miyu was away on tour or if she ever decided to crash at Nanami's instead of traveling all the way from States back home to the Heiomachi, Kanata had always felt their home felt bigger and emptier than it had even felt whenever his beloved wife was there. And the feeling was enough to make the once solitary man to travel to be with his friends or waste the night away in the lab trying to solve a new problem; note "TRYING".

As a child, Kanata had never had a person where he would dare to spend any longer than a few nights in a row with. His only company was his father but he had to keep moving around on it if he wanted to stay a good, Buddha seeking monk. That nomadic life style had been so firmly fixed in Housho's nature that even Kanata's graduation – the day when he had got many awards, at a place he spent four years of his life – had never been a place that he ever dared to call close home. He was loyal to the name and the honor it represented, but he wasn't that attached to the actual building like others had. He just wasn't sentimental enough for that.

But that had all changed the day he had gotten a place with Miyu. From that point onwards, Kanata's idea of home was directly related to whether or not Miyu was with him. She didn't have to be attached to the waist with him or anything ridiculous like that. Just knowing that they were under the same roof gave Kanata a serenity that that he had never known before. He hated to admit it, but that damn best-friend of his was right saying that Miyu had turned him from a cold, cynical pessimist into a pathetic, love sick sap.

Kanata felt more pathetic as usual as he sat alone in his empty town house, a hardly touched glass of whiskey beside him. A whole day had passed since Miyu had dropped the news of her pregnancy on him and so far she hadn't returned home after storming out on him. And after a day of being lost in his own thoughts, Kanata had tried to return to some of his old vices to try and find some release. Drinking had always been a wonderful means of escape for Kanata, but tonight he just couldn't get into it. As terrified as she made him by her dislike of him indulging in alcohol as a "VENT", Kanata had decided a long time ago that he didn't want to run from Miyu.

But now, with the baby . . .

Kanata was still nowhere near close to figuring out how he felt about that particular issue when he heard the sound of someone unlocking his front door and entering the house. Snapping out of his thoughts, Kanata scrambled to his feet and hurried to the door where he found his wife. Miyu's emerald eyes narrowed as they fell on him, a clear indication that their argument the night before had not been forgotten. Not that he expected anything less…

**Author's notes:-**

Ok folks, here comes my standard stuff…

I hope you all liked this chappie… I know its kinda short…

Do drop in a review that may improve my story writing or maybe the story too…

An Advance THANK YOU to all those who read and reviewed…

THANKS…

Until then take care of yourself…


	4. The confrontation

**Title: The Unexpected Arrival**

**Disclaimer: Daa!Daa!Daa! Is the sole property of Mika Kawamura. But 'The Unexpected Arrival' belongs to the author…**

**Summary: Miyu discloses a piece of news which leaves Kanata in a state of absolute shock…**

**AUTHOR'S notes:-**

Hello guys and girls. Thanks for the very many, fantabulous reviews!!!. Now read on…

THANK YOU…

_**The Unexpected Arrival…**_

_Begins here…_

_**Recap:**_

"_Did you have fun tonight?" inquires Nozomu_

"_Oh, okay," Christine said. Whether or not she could tell that Kanata was there seeking refuge from another fight with Miyu_

"_No, I better get back before Nanami decides that all men are useless and change the locks," Santa grinned._

"_I love you, Uncle 'Anata"_

_As terrified as she made him, Kanata had decided a long time ago that he didn't want to run from Miyu. But now, with the baby . . ._

_Kanata heard the sound of someone unlocking his front door and entering the house_

_Miyu's emerald eyes narrowed as they fell on him, a clear indication that their argument the night before had not been forgotten. Not that he expected anything less…_

**Chapter Four: The confrontation…**

"I'm just grabbing some of my things and then I'm going straight back to Nanami's," Miyu told him firmly, marched past Kanata with a determined stride. Kanata was actually kind of surprised that the fiery sports woman hadn't followed her best friend as emotional support. Over the years, Kanata and Nanami had both grown up and had stopped being so stubborn to the point where they now actually considered themselves to be pretty good friends, but that didn't mean that Nanami wouldn't be willing to kick his ass if he ever hurt her best friend. Kanata wouldn't have respected her if she didn't. The pair of them were very similar to each other and given their close connection with Miyu they had been forced to spend a lot of time together so they had learnt to live with each other, though that didn't mean they weren't without their little spats. Kanata was unaware of it, but Nanami hadn't followed Miyu to the temple because she knew that the two of them needed to sort this out. Neither of them would recover if they didn't.

"Miyu," Kanata tried, following after, but Miyu wasn't interested in anything he had to say.

"I don't want to hear it, Kanata," she snapped, storming into their bedroom. With a click of her fingers, she swung open the wardrobe door and fished out a small travel bag and placed it on the bed. With another twirl of the hand, she started pulling clothes out of the wardrobe and chest of draws to pack themselves into the bag.

"Miyu, please," Kanata begged.

"No Kanata. I just want to get my stuff and go."

"Look . . . If you just hear me out – "

"Oh, I think you've said enough already."

"I didn't mean it like – "

"Seriously Kanata; I don't want to hear it! I can't hear it!" Miyu shouted, glaring daggers at him and threw a toothbrush on his face and then started making sure all her necessary items landed in the bag. "I can't stand here and let you push me away again! I thought we got past this stage in high school!"

"We did, it's just – "

"Indeed we did! If we did then we wouldn't be in this position, now would we? We wouldn't be fighting over something that should be one of the happiest moments of our lives! But, no! You have to be a self-centered, sadistic commitment scared freak, who sabotages everything good that happens to him!" Miyu spat, and Kanata just stood still, taking her rage without any effort to defend himself. "What the hell is wrong with you, Kanata? Seriously, tell me because I have no idea why you aren't even the slightest bit happy about this!"

"Because I'm terrified I'm going to mess it up, just like I always do!" Kanata admitted before turning his back on her and running a frustrated hand through his brunette hair.

An awkward silence filled the room and the items that were being frantically packed froze in a moment. Embarrassed and ashamed, Kanata refused to look at Miyu so he wasn't aware that she was staring at him in pure shock. Miyu was well aware that she had married a stubborn and proud man, so she knew that a confession like that was a rarity. It took a lot for Kanata to admit that he was wrong or unable to do something, and it was easier to get a rock to bleed than it was to get Kanata to confess that he was scared of something. Even though he had never said it, Miyu had known that Kanata had been terrified the night he had proposed to her and on their wedding day. But now he had to face something that scared him enough so that he couldn't deny it, and Miyu finally understood why he had reacted the way he had at the news.

Slowly, Miyu tip toed silently over to Kanata and placed a tender hand on his arm. The 'tough guy' of the group jumped slightly under her touch and still refused to turn and face her, causing her throat tighten as moisture gathered in the corners of her eyes.

"Kanata," she whispered, worming her way under his arm and wrapping her arms around his waist. Resting her cheek on his powerful chest, Miyu squeezed him tightly. "I'm scared too. I'm scared that I'm going to do something wrong and scar it for life."

"That won't happen," Kanata mumbled in a small voice. "You're perfect."

Miyu laughed. "As lovely as it sounds, you know that's not true. But I know we'll be fine as long as you're with me on this."

"But . . . I'm . . . You know I'm not good with emotional stuff like that," Kanata reminded her. "I mean, look how long it took for me to open up to you."

"I know, but I also know that you're not as terrible with kids as you might think. I mean, look at Rose. She loves you. Sure, you're a moody zit but you're great with her."

"Yeah, that's because at the end of the day I can hand her back to her parents. I won't be able to do that with this kid and – "

"Our kid," Miyu interrupted him.

"What?"

"Our kid. It's not just a kid, it's our kid," Miyu corrected. Looking up at him, Miyu saw the mixed emotion in his eyes as that thought sunk in. She could still see an element of fear, but it definitely lacked the panic which had been so present the first time she had talked to him about her new condition. "Kanata, we're having a baby."

Kanata blinked as the information hit him again. He could remember the first time Miyu had told him that she was pregnant he had gone into a fit of panic. His heart had started pounding, his knees had gone weak, hands sweated and all rational thought had left him. But now that he had had some time to let everything sink in and Miyu had reworded it, Kanata was starting to get the insane idea that he might just be able to survive this change. It had also stirred up an emotion that had always been there, but which had internally been smothered over by blind fear. He didn't know how transparent his thoughts had been, but Miyu suddenly smiled widely with a glow in her eyes which he had never seen before.

"I love you," Kanata blurted out for no real reason in particular. Hesitantly – like he was putting his hand into fire – Kanata placed his hand on her stomach and caressed it tenderly. "Both of you."

With a delighted squeal that only animals that who could hear high frequency sounds could detect, Miyu threw her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. His hand got crushed painfully between them in the process, but he didn't care. Freeing his trapped arm, Kanata wrapped his arms tightly around his beautiful, pregnant wife and returned the kiss passionately. He was still scared about what was going to happen in a couple months, but he wasn't going to let it stand in the way of being there for the person he loved more than anything else in the universe.

And now, let's see how long that lasts, shall we?

**Author's notes:-**

Ok folks, finally I brought in the reasons…

To all who wanted to kill, main, hurt of throw Kanata off a cliff; I hope you understand that Kanata was being, umm… Kanata!!!

I hope you all liked this chappie… again sorry for it being short...i can't make it long no matter what i try.. plus i wanna update quick...

Do drop in a review that may improve my story writing or maybe the story too…

An Advance THANK YOU to all those who read, reviewed this story…

THANKS…

I'll try to update next week…

Until then take care of yourself…

P.S. to **ufobaby lover**: thnx again… here's ur update…


	5. The dreaded day arrives PART 1

**Title: The Unexpected Arrival**

**Disclaimer: Daa!Daa!Daa! Is the sole property of Mika Kawamura. But 'The Unexpected Arrival' belongs to the author…**

**Summary: Miyu discloses a piece of news which leaves Kanata in a state of absolute shock…**

**AUTHOR'S notes:-**

Hello guys and girls. Again so many reviews!!! Thank you soooo much… now read on…

THANK YOU…

_**The Unexpected Arrival…**_

_Begins here…_

_**Recap:**_

"_I'm just grabbing some of my things and then I'm going straight back to Nanami's," Miyu told him firmly, marched past Kanata with a determined stride._

"_I don't want to hear it, Kanata," she snapped, storming into their bedroom._

"_No Kanata. I just want to get my stuff and go."_

"_Indeed we did! If we did then we wouldn't be in this position, now would we? We wouldn't be fighting over something that should be one of the happiest moments of our lives! But, no! You have to be a self-centered, sadistic commitment scared freak, who sabotages everything good that happens to him!" Miyu spat._

"_Because I'm terrified I'm going to mess it up, just like I always do!" Kanata admitted before turning his back on her and running a frustrated hand through his brunette hair._

"_I love you," Kanata blurted out for no real reason in particular. Hesitantly – like he was putting his hand into fire – Kanata placed his hand on her stomach and caressed it tenderly. "Both of you."_

**Chapter Five: The dreaded day arrives…PART 1…**

Kanata stood frozen in pure, unbridled fear.

He couldn't tell how long he had been standing there. It had to be several hours by now. All he knew was that no matter how hard he tried, he just could not make his legs move. It was as if he was paralyzed and all he could do was stare at the double doors directly opposite him with wide, terrified eyes.

"Dude, you've got to go in there," Santa said, trying to snap his best friend out of his trance. He had been through this before so he knew how scary it could be, but he also knew that Kanata had to get into that room. "Nanami can only keep Miyu happy for so long and then she's gonna demand that you get in there."

"No," Kanata instantly refused. "I-I . . . No."

"Kanata, just get in there."

Kanata shook his head no, his eyes never leaving the doors across from him. All the blood had drained from his face and he still had that terrified glint in his amber eyes. Swallowing hard, Kanata tried to focus his thoughts into composing a question he had been dying to ask for some time now. "Do they have a bar or something in this place? I really need a drink."

"Kanata! We're in a hospital!"

"Is that a no?"

Kanata had decided months ago that he was not going to let himself get freaked about becoming a father, but when Miyu's labor pains had started and she needed to be taken to the hospital, Kanata's nerve broke. Nanami had been the one to accompany Miyu to the delivery room while the others were left with the impossible task of trying to snap Kanata out of his petrified state.

"How's it going?" Nozomu asked Santa, walking over to the two. Rose was trailing after him like a little shadow, completely unaware of how stressed the grownups around her were.

"How do you think?" Santa spat, folding his arms across his chest. "Honestly Kanata, sometimes I swear you haven't changed at all since high school. Kanata? Are you even listening to me?" Santa demanded and all he got was a blank stare directed at the double doors opposite them. "I don't know why I bother."

"Kanata," Nozomu said with more patience than Santa had at the moment. "You know you've got to go in there."

"I . . ." Kanata trailed off, his look distant.

"Come on, man. It'll be fine. Believe us. We've been here too," Santa reminded him.

"I will pay you if you go in there instead of me," Kanata offered.

Santa laughed. "No way. I have been there before, and so thank you."

"I don't think you're helping," Nozomu muttered to Santa before returning his attention to the father-to-be in crisis. "Kanata, you can't stay out here in the waiting room and miss this. Get in there already."

"No," Kanata shook his head. "I can't."

"Is Auntie Miyu sick?" Rose suddenly asked, peering up at the three men with her big, amethyst eyes.

"No, Rose. Aunt Miyu's not sick," her father told her.

"Then why is Uncle 'Anata so scared?"

"I'm not scared," Kanata instantly denied. It was pathetic, but he had never been able to drop the tough guy persona he had adapted in high school, even when it was so obviously not the case.

"If you don't get into that delivery room you will be," Santa muttered, referring to how Miyu was going to kill him after this was finished.

Suddenly, without any prior warning, the double doors opposite them snapped out with a loud bang, causing the three men and the little girl to jump violently. Standing in the doorway, with a determined glint in her eyes, that bordered on the edge of sanity was NANAMI. Her lips were pulled back into a furious sneer and Kanata could feel her anger burning into him.

"You!" Nanami shouted, pointing a livid finger directly at Kanata, who instantly recoiled and stepped backwards. But there was no way Nanami was going to let him slink away like the others before her had let him. Storming over to him, the fiery sports gal seized him around the wrist in a vice like grip that would end up leaving a bruise and dragged him through the double doors towards the delivery room. "You'd better get your bloody self in there or I swear to god I am going to make it impossible for you to produce any more children with my bare hands!"

Despite the threat of being turned into a eunuch, Kanata dug his heels in and slipped out of Nanami's grasp. "Nanami, I can't –"

Nanami cut him off with a hard, sharp slap to the left side of his face. "Don't you dare tell me you can't do this! You've already done it, you good-for-nothing idiot! Miyu is my best friend and I am not going to let you abandon her in a time like this!"

"I'm not – "

Slap!!

Kanata reeled as Nanami hit him again. He may have been in the middle of a stress attack, but he was always surprised at how hard a petite girl could hit. But when that petite girl happened to be the strong, feminist Nanami, he knew he shouldn't be too surprised. "Nanami, I won't be any use in there."

"Men never are!"

"If I wasn't so freaked out, I might take offence to that," Kanata told her and he was rewarded with another hit to the face. "Dammit woman! Stop hitting me!"

"I'm trying to knock some sense into you!" Nanami shouted before trying to get some of her anger under control. She had gotten him to the delivery room door through brute force, but she knew that it was going to take a lot more than that to get him to step through those doors. Switching her game up, Nanami grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look her in the eye. "Look, you love her, don't you?"

"Yes," Kanata answered a little dazed by her sudden change of temperament.

"Well, she needs you right now," Nanami told him gently and Kanata fell silent.

"She does?" Kanata asked, and Nanami could see his protective side starting to kick in. She might have objected to the boys always trying to act the hero when she first met them, but now she had learnt to use it to her advantage and in Kanata's case, she knew he meant all that concern and love, it was just that he was petrified.

"Yes," Nanami nodded and when she saw him glance towards the door, she knew she had won him over. "Go get her, lover boy."

**Author's notes:-**

Ok folks, again sorry for the late update as I didn't have much ideas about how to make this chapter…

I hope you all liked this chappie…

Do drop in a review that may improve my story writing or maybe the story too…

An Advance THANK YOU to all those who read, reviewed or both this story…

THANKS…

I'll try to update next week…

Until then take care of yourself…


	6. The dreaded day arrives PART 2

**Title: The Unexpected Arrival**

**Disclaimer: Daa!Daa!Daa! Is the sole property of Mika Kawamura. But 'The Unexpected Arrival' belongs to the author…**

**Summary: Miyu discloses a piece of news which leaves Kanata in a state of absolute shock…**

**AUTHOR'S notes:-**

Hello guys and girls. Again so many reviews!!! Thank you soooo much… now read on…

THANK YOU…

_**The Unexpected Arrival…**_

_Begins here…_

_**Recap:**_

_Kanata stood frozen in pure, unbridled fear._

"_Kanata," Nozomu said with more patience than Santa had at the moment. "You know you've got to go in there."_

"_I will pay you if you go in there instead of me," Kanata offered._

"_You!" Nanami shouted, pointing a livid finger directly at Kanata, who instantly recoiled and stepped backwards._

"_You'd better get your bloody self in there"_

"_Look, you love her, don't you?"_

"_Well, she needs you right now," Nanami told him gently and Kanata fell silent_

"_She does?" Kanata asked_

"_Yes," Nanami nodded and when she saw him glance towards the door, she knew she had won him over. "Go get her, lover boy."_

**Chapter Six: The dreaded day arrives…PART 2…**

Placing his hand on the delivery room door, Kanata paused as one final bout of fear gripped him, but it vanished as Nanami literally gave him one final push and he stumbled through the doors. Kanata had been in many feign situations in his life – including that trip to the Heiomachi "Omachi" store in his junior year when he was forced to go ladies shopping with Christine – but he had never felt more out of place than he did in that room. Frozen like a deer in headlights, Kanata simply looked around at the nurses and doctors as they worked. One nurse somehow managed to maneuver him into a surgical gown and then rushed off to do something else. Kanata felt completely lost and useless and he was contemplating making a bolt for it – even though he knew Nanami would be guarding the door – but then he heard a small, scared whimper that made him freeze, though this time not out of fear.

"Kanata?"

Lying on a delivery bed wearing a medical gown and looking very scared was Miyu. Kanata had been there through all the stages of her pregnancy, but he could never remember her ever looking so scared.

His protective side overriding his fear, Kanata's legs unfroze and he quickly rushed to his wife's side. The second he got there, Miyu's hand shot out and grabbed his hind into a painfully tight squeeze. Kanata didn't register the pain for several reasons, but mainly because he was focusing all his efforts on drowning out the feeling of guilt that had suddenly welled up inside of him. For the last few hours, he had been freaking out in the waiting room while Miyu was in here all alone and no doubt feeling even more terrified than him.

"I'm here," Kanata told her, squeezing her hand back gently. Miyu looked up at him from the bed with wide eyes, and Kanata could see both fear and relief in them. Her pale skin was beaded with sweat and her pig tailed hair was wet and disheveled. Tear had appeared in her corners of her eyes and she was biting her lower lip nervously. All in all, Kanata thought she looked extremely small and scared, though at the moment he knew that she was being a lot braver than he had been acting. Leaning over, Kanata kissed his wife's temple tenderly before moving his mouth to her ear so he could whisper, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Miyu asked, her voice shaking slightly and sounding very tired.

"For not being brave enough to get here sooner."

"You're here now. That's all that I care about," Miyu told him, looking him lovingly. Her eyes then narrowed slightly in confusion and concern. "Have you been fighting?"

Kanata smiled sheepishly as he touched the left side of his face where Nanami had been hitting him. It felt slightly swollen and he assumed that it had now turned red in coloring. Although ashamed and embarrassed by the reason behind his injuries, he did feel somewhat pleased with the thought that Nanami's hand wouldn't be fairing any better. "It's all part of Nanami's gentle persuasion to get me in here."

Despite her weariness and the pain she was in, Miyu couldn't help but give a weak, little laugh. "Honestly, are you two ever going to learn to –"

Miyu suddenly stopped mid-sentence as another contraction ripped through her body. Miyu's already tight grip on Kanata's hand suddenly constricted and Kanata was sure he would have heard a snap come from his fingers if Miyu's agonized scream hadn't completely filled his ears. Kanata flinched at both the pain in his fingers and his ear drums, but also at the guilt that suddenly hit him since it was pretty much his fault that his wife was in this condition.

"Alright then, let's get this delivery under way, shall we?" the doctor asked in an out of place cheerfulness. With an encouraging smile that made Kanata want to smash his face in, the doctor readied himself for the delivery. "Now Miyu, on the count of three, I want you to start pushing just like you learnt in your birthing classes. Remember your breathing, okay?"

"Okay," Miyu nodded though she really didn't look too keen about this.

"Okay. One, two, three! Push!"

Kanata could be sure just how many times the doctor told her to do that because the blinding pain in his fingers from Miyu squeezing then and the sound of her screaming drowned it all out. On the edge of his awareness, he noticed how annoyingly perky some of the nurses were – seriously, did they really need a cheer squad in a place like this? – And he also noticed that Miyu had picked up on a lot of his swearing language over the years. He was rather impressed with her up until the point where, for the second time that day, he had been slapped by a stressed out woman.

"Alright, we're almost there," the doctor reported. "Just one more push."

With a painful scream through clenched teeth, Miyu gave a big, mighty push and the slumped. Seconds later, a tiny, high pitched little wail filled the room. It was a sound Kanata would remember for the rest of his life.

"Congratulations. You have a daughter," the nurse informed them with a wide smile as the doctor cut the umbilical cord and passed the new born baby off to the nurse so she could go get her cleaned up. Kanata would have liked to have gone with her, but this delivery wasn't over yet. During a routine ultrasound, Kanata and Miyu had found out that not only were they going through their first pregnancy together, but they were expecting twins. So while one baby was safely delivered, there was still another one to go.

Five minutes later, the nurse smiled at them again, but this time she said, "You have a son."

A wide smile that lacked his usual sarcastic sneer spread across Kanata's face. He had been so terrified about this moment for so long that he hadn't even considered the possibility that it would feel this good. Looking down, Kanata regarded his sweet, exhausted but none the less radiant wife who smiled weakly back up at him. Tenderly, Kanata cupped her cheek and kissed her softly before resting his forehead against her. "You were brilliant," he told her.

"You weren't bad either," Miyu grinned.

"I didn't do anything."

"Oh yes you did," Miyu reminded him in a jesting tone. "And don't think I'm going to forget it any time soon."

Kanata couldn't help but laugh and kissed her again. Sensing someone approaching him from behind, Kanata turned to find the nurse that had taken his son to get cleaned up had returned and she had brought with her a bundle of pink blankets.

"Say hello to your daughter," the nurse said, gently placing the little baby into his arms. For the first time that day, Kanata didn't hesitate when he was faced with something that terrified him. Accepting the baby off of the nurse, Kanata stared down at his daughter in pure awe. Anyone who knew him could tell you that Kanata was not an emotional guy, but as he held that little baby girl in his arms, he felt water start to well in his eyes and he instantly fell in love, just like Nozomu said he would.

The baby resembled her mother mostly. Her skin – although red now from the delivery – would be as pale and smooth as porcelain. She had the same high cheek bones and slim eyes that her mother had, and atop her little head was a small tuft of daylight blonde hair. In fact, the only thing that she seemed to have inherited from her father was an intense pair of amber eyes and the fact that she was not afraid to let it be known that she was not pleased with her sudden change of location.

In Kanata's eyes, she was absolutely adorable.

With a wide smile that he couldn't remove, Kanata turned to gently pass his daughter to his awaiting wife. As exhausted as she was, Miyu's eyes were alive with joy as she accepted the baby off of her husband. As soon as he had surrendered one of his children to his wife, Kanata looked up to see that the other nurse returned with his son who was tightly wrapped in a blue blanket. The twins were identical in everything except for gender and the boy didn't seem as vocal as his sister was at that moment.

"Hello," Miyu cooed gently to the baby in her arms, and the sound of her voice caused the little girl to stop screaming for a second. "Hello Miu."

It had been Miyu who had ultimately decided on the names of their children, after a fight ofcourse; but she had made sure that she had adapted Kanata's suggestions and like for naming his daughter into her choice. It had worked out well, since Miyu had been her own name, and she knew she had made Kanata very happy when she had told him her suggestion for the name of their daughter.

"Hello Ruu," Miyu greeted her son who was staring up at his father with his big, emerald eyes. Kanata could see tears of joy trickling out of the corners of her eyes and he was in a similar situation. "Oh Kanata, they're gorgeous."

"Just like their mother," Kanata told her, planting a tender kiss on the top of her head before he returned to admiring his newly extended family and he felt a strong surge of love rise up inside of him.

He may have been a complete screw up, but as far as he was concerned, his children were nothing less than perfect.

**Author's notes:-**

Ok folks, sorry for the late update as I was just lazy, rather busy plus I didn't know how to go about in places like these…I only used my movie memories…

I hope you all liked this chappie…

Do drop in a review that may improve my story writing or maybe the story too…

An Advance THANK YOU to all those who read, reviewed…

THANKS…

I'll try to update next week…

Until then take care of yourself…


	7. Epilouge

**Title: The Unexpected Arrival**

**Disclaimer: Daa!Daa!Daa! Is the sole property of Mika Kawamura. But 'The Unexpected Arrival' belongs to the author…**

**Summary: Miyu discloses a piece of news which leaves Kanata in a state of absolute shock…**

**AUTHOR'S notes:-**

Hello guys and girls. Again so many reviews!!! Thank you soooo much… now read on plus this is the last chapter…

THANK YOU for all the support…

_**The Unexpected Arrival…**_

_Begins here…_

_**Recap:**_

"_I'm here," Kanata told her, squeezing her hand back gently. Miyu looked up at him from the bed with wide eyes and Kanata could see both fear and relief in them._

"_Okay," Miyu nodded though she really didn't look too keen about this._

_Seconds later, a tiny, high pitched little wail filled the room. It was a sound Kanata would remember for the rest of his life._

"_Congratulations. You have a daughter," the nurse informed them with a wide smile_

_Five minutes later, the nurse smiled at them again, but this time she said, "You have a son."_

"_Hello Miu."_

"_Hello Ruu," _

_Kanata may have been a complete screw up, but as far as he was concerned, his children were nothing less than perfect._

**Chapter Seven: It wasn't scary after all…**

The sound of sharp, piercing wailing dragged Miyu out of her sleep a life time sooner than she would have liked. As it was with most parents of newborns, Miyu was absolutely exhausted from the lack of sleep and seemingly endless stream of messy dippers, drooling and spit ups, and it was made all the more difficult by the fact that she had given birth to twins.

Blinking groggily, Miyu lay still, listening to the sound of her daughter crying as she tried to work up the motivation to leave the comfort of her bed and the temping sleep it promised. She was nowhere near close to it when she felt the mattress shift and Kanata rolled over to plant a soft kiss on her bare shoulder.

"I'll go," he whispered hoarsely and a moment later, Miyu found herself alone in their spacious bed and easily slipped back into sweet, tender sleep. Unfortunately, after weeks of rarely getting more than four hours sleep at one time, it wasn't long before Miyu's eyes fluttered open to discover that her husband had not yet returned to their bed. After living with Kanata for so long, Miyu had gotten used to having him lying next to her, so his absence – even when she knew exactly where he was – felt odd to her. The sound of Miu crying had ceased, but Miyu could see that the light in the nursery was still on.

Feeling more awake now, Miyu sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes sleepily. Yawning, Miyu swung her legs over the side of the bed and put cold feet on the floor. After locating her slippers, Miyu shuffled out towards the nursery where her two babies slept, and when she peered through the door she grinned widely at the sight that awaited her.

Ruu – the less difficult of the two twins – slept peacefully in his crib, his tiny little fist curled around the paw of a stuffed toy cat-dog which he refused to be parted from. The second crib, however, was empty but instead of feeling any panic like a mother might feel if she came across an empty crib in the middle of the night, Miyu felt a warm glow of love when she saw where her daughter had ended up.

Sitting in one of the arm chairs, basking in the soft glow of a lamp, was her husband and her daughter, both whom she loved more deeply than she could ever put into words. The dark rings under Kanata's eyes were evidence of how tired he was, but he was uncharacteristically patient with his children, even at this ungodly hour. Miu lay face down on Kanata's chest, listening to his heart beat and the deep rolling voice of her father as he tried to lull her to sleep by reading aloud to her from 'The Secret'. Kanata had never been one to be comfortable with using baby talk and gushing over his friends' children and it was the same with his own, but Miu was the daughter of the Kanata Saionji so she reacted more to the tone of the voice rather than the words being spoken.

"The secret gives you anything you want: happiness, health, and wealth. You can have, do, or be anything you want. This is the great secret of life."

"We all work with one infinite power. We all guide ourselves by exactly the same laws. The natural laws of the universe are so precise that we don't even have any difficulty building spaceships, we can send people to the moon, and we can plan the landing with the precision of a fraction of a second. Wherever we are from, we're all working with one power. One law. It's attraction! The secret is the law of attraction! Everything that's coming into your life you are attracting into your life. And it's attracted to you by virtue of the images you are holding in our mind. Every thought of yours is a real thing – a force…"

Despite the fact that his voice was hoarse with exhaustion, Kanata continued to read on from the book. Every time he paused to check if Miu had drifted off, she'd start to fuss and whimper till he started up again, gently stroking her back as he read the familiar text in front of him.

Smiling, Miyu slipped back to her bed. Kanata was more than capable of caring for his children and she planned to use the free time he had gifted her to get a few precious hours sleep.

**Author's notes:-**

Ok folks, I am done with this story too…

Isn't 'The Secret' just awesome???

I hope you all liked this chappie also the story…Lemme know

Do drop in a review that may improve my story writing for my further projects…

An Advance THANK YOU to all those who read, reviewed this story…

THANKS…

So then this is Chocoangel signing off…

Until then take care of yourself…

…**The End…**


End file.
